Dungeon Zagan
Dungeon Zagan (迷宮（ダンジョン）ザガン, Danjon Zagan) is the 21st Night of the Magi anime's first season and the 21st Night overall. Summary As Alibaba and his group venture deep into Zagan's Dungeon, Zagan tests their strength with a little game after kidnapping the Torran girl. Synopsis As Morgiana and the others look at their surroundings, Alibaba thinks about Sinbad, who tells him that this is his ordeal. He tells his group to explore each room. In the first room, a bunch of turtles drop by to take a bite out of Alibaba's group. With each door open, the creatures swarm all over them. Aladdin stops Hakuryuu from slaying a plant monster. Then, Morgiana finds another route deep in the dungeon where they stumbled upon a large bear that asks them for honey. Someone's voice is heard, singing. The bear attacks Alibaba's group, and when it is about to strike Hakuryuu, Morgiana blocks his punch. She pummels the bear's shin until it falls down. Alibaba quickly slashes its chest while Aladdin unleashes his scorching magic. In the next room, the group find out that the monsters are painting over the villagers who are embedded in the trees. Zagan sprouts from the ground and explains that he has the humans supply Magoi for his orchard. Hakuryuu tries to pull a woman from the tree only to see how futile it is. When Alibaba asks Zagan why he would do this, Zagan replies that he hates humans. Hakuryuu attacks Zagan, who reveals that he has captured a young Torran girl (Tiare). Following Zagan in the next room, Alibaba and his company confront an array of floating cubes with monsters on them. Zagan notices how their group has a Dungeon Capturer and a Magi, so he increases the difficulty level. With the voice activating the monsters, Aladdin uses his flame magic to blow up the monsters. The monsters fuse into one large one, and Aladdin uses his flames to give Alibaba strength to cut down the giant monster. Afterwards, Hakuryuu asks his group to let him fight his battles. Upon hearing Hakuryuu's request, Zagan decides to split Hakuryuu's group into two teams. Elsewhere, Morgiana and Hakuryuu spot a golem, and Morgiana attempts to kick it, only to fail. Zagan states that they need magic to defeat the golems. When Hakuryuu slices one golem, Zagan realizes that Hakuryuu uses Ki, a form of Magoi manipulation. Meanwhile, Alibaba thinks what Sharrkan had told him earlier about his weapon. Hakuryuu struggles to keep fighting. He refuses Morgiana's help and continues to push on. Recalling Alibaba's situation, Morgiana states that she will lend her strength after she lifts and throws one golem at the other. Hakuryuu faints. In his flashbacks, he remembers his brothers dying in flames and his sister's words. When Hakuryuu wakes up, Zagan remarks how Hakuryuu is pulling down his comrades. Hakuryuu bursts into tears and lashes out at his comrades who try to console him. Alibaba admits to Hakuryuu that he was weak and that he could not save Cassim and the others if he did not ask for help earlier. Hakuryuu bows down and asks them to let him fight with them. Meanwhile, Judar levitates high above Sindria. Characters In Order of Appearance Characters in bold denote the character's proper appearance. Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. Magic Magic in bold denotes the magic's first appearance. Manga & Anime Differences *In the manga, Morgiana and their group follow a group of creatures that lead to the giant bear. *In the manga, Zagan appears on two feet before assimilating into the ground like a plant. *'Manga Exclusive Scene:' Amon appears before Alibaba, where he is sad that his master is going to get another Djinn. Also, Amon asks Zagan why hasn't he picked a king candidate. *In the manga, the scene where the villagers are used as food for the orchard occurs after Zagan kidnapped Tiare. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Zagan Arc